DMC
by Kuroda Foxe14
Summary: A girl named sukuinushi is a demon hunter and she has two gods trapped inside her. she also owns her own business untill she gets captured by the misterious Mundane. then Dante comes into the picture and helps her out. DMC story DanteXOC


KurodaFoxe14: ok so i havent been here for a while and i realize that many of you who have read my story Dream, i realize you must be angry that i havent updated, sooo in turn i started a DMC (devil may cry story)

Dissclamer: i do not own any of the DCM characters, they belong to capcom

A girl sat on top of a roof to a demon hunting business called "AkumaShiboo" she had black shoulder length hair with red streaks and her eye color was green, because she was calm. Her eye color always depended on the mood she was in. She stared at the stars in the sky, wondering when she was going to get any business. The phone inside rang, so she jumped down and walked inside.

"AkumaShiboo, Sukuinushi speaking" she answered, there were demon heads on the walls of her business with either swords or daggers through them. Also blood had trailed down the wall and left a stain that no cleaner could get out. "I have a demon problem!" a woman's voice said. "Sorry lady, we closed an hour ago at nine" Sukui said and hung up. She sat in the large chair and put her feet up on the desk. Sukui wore a black trench, blue jeans, a grey tank and black combat boots. A large crash came from outside and a screeching sound followed it.

Sukui got up and grabbed her twin reverse swords "Chi" and "Akumu." She walked toward the large double doors that lead out front then stopped and took a few steps back as a large hand smashed through the doors, crushing them. In one swift motion Sukui had whipped out Akumu and slashed off the demons fingers. The demon howled in pain and retracted its hand, "sorry bud I wont have you destroying my business" Sukui said and walked out the large hole where the doors used to be. The surrounding area was pretty good, since she was at the end of a street and the only light came a few houses down, and the purple sign from her business. The houses were all the same boring color, a grayish black, there were shadows all about, perfect for the demon. The demon was at least two stories tall, was a odd black color, and had no face.

"Well we've got a no faced demon!" Sukui exclaimed , eyes tuning purple. The demon snarled at her and swung its arm at her and she jumped, landing on its arm. She ran up toward its face pulling out a gun for her right hand. Sukui slashed its face, then she jumped off and shot it in the face-well where its face should be- in mid air. The demon fell to the ground howling in pain, as is spurted purple blood. "well that was easy" she said as a drop of the demons blood hit her trench coat on her left arm.

A hole started to burn through her trench showing the purple-black tattoo that went up her arm. "Hey you little bastard, you put a hole in my trench coat" Sukui said looking at the dying demon. The demon just made a gargling noise and died. Sukuinushi shrugged and sheathed Akumu on her right side. She walked back toward her broken doorway, when she was stabbed just below the chest.

Sukui stumbled forward and fell, gasping, the was thing she saw before she fell was the purple sign "AkumaShiboo"-

Then darkness.

**You are very weak still, and somehow you still trap me** a guys voice sighed.

Akumu you waist your time, the girl is at a loss for blood and brains said a woman's voice.

**Heh, very true sister Chi, but she knows when she is being spoken to **he replied.

She never heard us before, why now? asked Chi.

Both voices had a tone to them that made stars pop up behind your eyes. The guys voice had a low raspy tone, like someone who was loosing their voice. The woman's was high and annoying like a banshee.

**When asleep you can hear certain things… so quit throwing insults or I'll ask her to throw you in a playroom.** threatened Akumu.

Humph, Fine! Then you talk to her! she said then went silent.

_What? who are you?_

**All that in due time Sukui, but first what happened?**

_How do you know my name? And what do you mean 'what happened'?_

SEE?! I told you! No brains!! You must have made a mistake in choosing her! she practically squeaked.

**Chi! That is enough! … I know your name because I've been watching you** he replied sighing.

_What are you? A stalker?_

The man laughed, **No, no, I'm someone close to you, cut I'll explain that later.. **he paused,** you will hear my voice from time to time, you will get power soon, don't abuse it, or do, but remember that this power is very important** he said.

_What? What in hell name are you talking about?_

**You have been sleeping for a month, now then…..**

**AWAKEN-**

KurodaFoxe14: oooohh so sukui is talking to two annonymus voices! who could they really be?! :O


End file.
